Am I Should Didn't Know?
by Akira Shirakawa
Summary: Honesty is really such a lonely word. Everyone - even YOU - was so UNTRUE.


**Am I**** Should Didn't Know...?**  
>a story by Akira Shirakawa<em><br>_**Main Cast** : Nakajima Yuto, Yamada Ryosuke  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
><strong>Length<strong> : Oneshot/Songfic/Dribble?  
><strong>Soundtrack<strong> : The Story Only I Didn't Know (나만 멀랐었던 이야기) – IU *one of my favourite songs*

{~}

Honesty is really such a lonely word. Everyone – even YOU – was so UNTRUE.

{~}

_You really did forget everything  
>Seeing how happily you're greeting me<br>Only then did I vaguely begin to feel the pain  
>The wound that had yet to appear on my skin<em>

Kau tetap menyapaku dengan riang di tengah balutan kain kasa dan selang-selang infus yang menjulur kesana kemari bagai sulur pohon. Senyuman manis masih saja terkembang di mulutmu ketika ku tahu kau sedang merasakan betapa sakitnya luka-luka di tubuhmu.

"Nakayan? Mengapa diam saja? Biasanya kau sering bercanda denganku, kok..."

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum dan mengelus tanganmu lembut. Tangan yang dahulu mulus terawat, kini kasar oleh goresan-goresan kecil. Kupandangi wajahmu sekali lagi – wajah yang selalu hangat oleh senyuman. Senyuman itu memang tak pernah hilang – sekarang pun masih muncul di kala wajahmu pucat pasi.

"Aku khawatir padamu, Yamada."

_The tears would not come  
>Since this farewell didn't seem significant<br>Since it felt so inconsequential_

Kau tertawa kecil. "Khawatir apanya? Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? Aku masih bisa tertawa riang, aku masih bisa bercanda..."

Memang. Kau dengan ringannya mengatakan semua itu. Kau masih bisa tertawa, kau masih bisa bercanda. Terkadang aku iri padamu – luka-luka beratmu tak membebani senyummu, sakit yang kau rasa tak mengurangi renyah tawamu.

Satu hal lagi – vonismu. Selain kecelakaan yang kau alami beberapa hari yang lalu, kau juga mengidap satu penyakit yang paling dihindari orang-orang – disfungsi ginjal. Ya, kelainan pada ginjalmu yang membuatmu seharusnya berteman dengan mesin hemodialisa. Namun, dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang nyaris luluh lantak seperti ini, bagaimana bisa kau bergulat dengan dua mesin sekaligus?

Kakakmu juga berkata padaku, bahwa dokter berhipotesis kalau sisa hidupmu bisa dihitung dengan hitungan jari sekarang. Sekarang – setelah kecelakaan terjadi dan memperburuk kondisimu. Sungguh ironi, kau mengalami kecelakaan saat kau berusaha menyambung hidup – beberapa langkah sebelum kau masuk ke dalam rumah sakit untuk mengikuti program cuci darah rutin.

_A pleasant goodbye ultimately there can be no such thing  
>If I had known, I would have cried it all out then<br>At that time, that I was already a part of your ending  
>Was a story only I didn't know<em>

Setelah beberapa lama aku terdiam, kau meringis kesakitan. Panik, aku memanggil-manggil dokter dengan suaraku yang serak karena terlalu lama kusangkarkan di dalam tenggorokanku. Dokter pun datang dan membawamu ke ruang ICU.

Entah mengapa pikiranku mulai jenuh akan firasat-firasat buruk.

_I must have been too excited  
>The very moment you left me, I was expecting you again<br>How foolish was I?_

Aku terduduk di ruang tunggu, termangu menopang daguku dengan kedua belah tanganku. Menunggu apa yang akan dokter beritahukan padaku selanjutnya padaku. Cemas, aku berjalan mondar-mandir di koridor seperti orang gila mencari koin 2 sen di atas lantai marmer merah rumah sakit.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter keluar. Dengan cepat aku menghambar padanya dan menanyakan kondisimu.

"Yamada-san masih dalam kondisi kritis. Kami akan berusaha sebaik yang kami bisa," ujar dokter menghiburku seraya kembali masuk ke ruang ICU.

Tapi kata-kata itu sama sekali tak menenangkan hatiku.

Benar saja. Dari luar kudengar nyaring suara alat penunjuk denyut jantung. Aku kaget setengah mati. Kugedor keras pintu ICU sambil meneriakkan namamu berkali-kali. Dokter menyerah dan membukakan pintu ICU untukku. Dia sungguh baik hati – sampai mendorong jasadmu ke depanku.

Kutatap wajahmu yang kini memutih. Kusentuh satu persatu luka-lukamu yang masih dibebat. Walau dengan kondisimu yang membuat hatiku terkuras habis, sebuah senyum masih saja menghiasi dirimu. Ah, seperti kau masih hidup saja – tsk, ekspektasiku semakin parah. Orang gila macam apa lagi aku ini?

Air mataku jatuh bulir demi bulir, membasahi kain putih yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhmu. Tanganku gemetar hebat, tak bisa kukuasai.

Dokter beserta kru-nya menunduk padaku, memohon maaf atas apa yang terjadi padamu. Ia menyampaikan sebuah surat darimu untukku. Sebuah surat kecil yang terlipat-lipat beberapa bagian hingga kusut terlihat.

Kubuka dan kubaca satu-persatu tulisan tanganmu.

...

Tuhan, runtuh aku membacanya.

_A pleasant goodbye ultimately there can be no such thing  
>If I had known, I would have cried it all out then<br>At that time, that I was already a part of your ending  
>Was a story only I didn't know<em>

{~}

_Nakayan, sobat terbaikku..._

_Maafkan aku bila aku menyembunyikan semua kondisiku di hadapanmu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum dan bercanda denganku lagi seperti sedia kala._

_Maafkan aku bila aku tertawa di tengah sakitku yang seringkali tak tertahankan. Aku hanya ingin kita tak kehilangan semangat hidup kita masing-masing_

_Dan, terakhir..._

_Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu lebih dulu dengan segala kebohonganku. Kebohongan tentang penyakitku, tawaku, candaku, rasa sakitku..._

_Itu agar kau bisa mengenang senyumku yang terakhir untukmu._

_Onegai. Maafkan aku..._

_-Yamada Ryosuke-_

-{[FIN]}-


End file.
